


Bed With Your Name On It

by nightnday1223



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edmonton Oilers, F/M, Jujhar Khaira imagine, Jujhar Khaira smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnday1223/pseuds/nightnday1223
Summary: This is my first time writing something smutty so bare with me. The Oilers are my home team and Khaira is such an underrated player so I figured I'd write something about him. Basically the Oilers play like trash (hey what's new) and Ju comes home and (consensually) takes his anger out on his girlfriend.Title is from the song Bed by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande and I was going to base the fic on it but then decided not to. The end is a teeny bit fluffy but more cheesy than anything. I really hope this is decent, this is very unfamiliar territory for me, I'm used to being the one who reads the smut not who writes it. Constructive criticism is welcome, I need all the help I can get honestly.





	Bed With Your Name On It

I laid in bed, waiting to hear the front door to the apartment open. My boyfriend would be returning from a long road trip with his hockey team soon, and after losing 5 of the 6 games they played I figured he needed something to cheer him up. I laid there wearing his favourite lingerie, the delicate white lace leaving little to the imagination; he had texted me to tell me that he was on his way home and to be ready for him once he got there, but I don't think this is what he would be expecting. It was no secret that Ju liked taking his anger out on me after he and his team played badly, I'd discovered this after he was suspended for cross checking Vince Dunn. He fucked me within an inch of my life that night, merciless and rough, but still careful not to hurt me too badly. When I heard the door slam, I knew I was likely in for something similar tonight, and I couldn't help but get excited at the thought of what he might do to me. I heard his footsteps coming slowly up the stairs and I felt butterflies stirring in my stomach. He appeared in the doorway, dress shirt untucked and unbuttoned, tie in hand. He looked at me wordlessly, a look of approval forming on his face.   
"Good girl, you followed my directions excellently. Now, get on your knees for daddy and show me just how much you missed me," said Ju, his eyes dark with lust.  
I said nothing to him, I merely got up and walked over to him, dropping to my knees in front of him. I looked up at him as I began to unbutton his dress pants and slowly dragged the zipper down. I pulled them down and he stepped out of them as he shrugged his dress shirt off of his shoulders, leaving him in nothing but his black Calvin Klein boxers. I placed an open mouthed kiss on his clothed dick before I grabbed the elastic and pulled his underwear down. I immediately took him into my mouth, not wanting to make him wait any longer than necessary. I listened to him suck in a breath as I swirled my tongue around his tip. He threaded his fingers through my hair, making small satisfied noises as I took him deeper, eventually feeling him hit the back of my throat. We stayed like this for a few minutes, with me running my tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his dick and stroking what I couldn't fit in my mouth, and him praising me, letting out occasional grunts and groans. Eventually he pulled me off of him, a small whine leaving my mouth at the loss.   
"You, on the bed. I'll be right back," he instructed as he disappeared into the closet. I quickly sat on the edge of the bed, eagerly awaiting his return. Moments later he re-entered with two ties in his hand.  
"Sit with your back against the headboard and let daddy have his way with you, ok?" he asked, but I knew this was a demand and not a request. I shuffled so that my back was against our wrought iron headboard. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he pulled the straps of my lingerie off of my shoulders. As he pulled it down he placed gentle kisses on my jaw, then my neck and chest. He spent a bit more time focusing on my boobs, placing open mouth kisses on each and gently massaging them. He pulled the lingerie off of my body completely before he returned to the headboard. He took the ties and tied my wrists to the headboard, ensuring they weren't tied too tightly. He moved to sit between my legs and spread them slightly, licking his lips as he admired how wet I already was.  
"Look how wet you are already princess, I haven't even touched you yet."  
"What can I say daddy, I missed you while you were gone."  
"Daddy missed you too, but I'm about to make it up to you for leaving. Spread those legs for daddy and let me show you just how sorry I am, babygirl."  
I obeyed, and he immediately began to eat me out. He paid attention to my clit for a while, sucking on it gently before becoming more firm. I felt him slip two fingers into me and my eyes rolled back at the feeling. He moved them in and out of me slowly, teasing me as he continued the assault with his tongue. He soon found my g-spot and I felt my back arch as a low moan escaped my mouth.  
"Oh god Ju, please don't stop."  
He pulled away almost immediately, his beard damp and a disapproving look on his face.  
"Oh babygirl, you know that's not how you should address me."  
"I'm so sorry daddy, it felt so good, please don't stop."  
"No, only good girls get to cum. What you just did wasn't something good girls do, is it?"  
"No daddy, I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep princess. I'm going to have to punish you now, teach you a lesson about addressing me properly. I'm going to untie your wrists, and I want you over my lap, do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes who?"  
"Yes daddy."  
"Good girl." He got up to untie me, then he moved to sit with his legs over the edge of my bed. I crawled over and draped myself over his lap, positioning myself just right. I felt his hand come down and smack my ass hard. He did this three more times in a row before moving to the other side. He switched back and forth between light swats and hard hits. I lost count of how many times he spanked me, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes at the sting. I loved every second of it. Eventually he stopped, and I'm sure my ass was as red as a tomato by the time he was done with me.  
"You were such a good girl, taking your punishment so well. Do you think you can ride daddy now, and make us both feel good? Think you can do that for me princess?"  
"Yes daddy, please fuck me, I'll be good I promise."  
He helped me move off of his lap and I quickly straddled him, not wanting to wait any longer. I slowly sank down onto him, a content sigh leaving my mouth. He grabbed my hips and helped me move up and down on him, gripping me tightly enough to bruise. It wasn't long before he flipped us over, his patience wearing thin. He pressed my face into a pillow as he began to fuck me harder, letting out his pent up frustration. I felt him pull my hair but I was unable to focus on anything else other than the pressure building in my gut.  
"Oh god daddy, can I please come?" I managed to say between moans.  
"Yes princess, be a good girl and cum for daddy. Show me what a good girl you can be for me," he grunted as his thrusts became more erratic. This was the last thing I heard before I came, my moans muffled by the pillow. As I came down from my high I felt Ju come inside me and let out a soft moan as he thrust into me a few more times before pulling out. I felt him basically collapse next to me, before gently pulling me into his chest.  
"Hey," he said simply, "I missed you while we were gone. How's work?"  
"It's fine, I'm almost finished my big project that I have to present at the conference in May."  
We stayed like this for a while, catching up the things we had missed while he was gone. We eventually got up to shower, then I went to the kitchen and made two mugs of hot chocolate for us. We sat on the couch and watched an episode of Black Mirror, before going back to bed and falling asleep in each other arms.


End file.
